


Дорогая Карен

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Ты сказала, я — человек без страха, и я им был.





	Дорогая Карен

Дорогая Карен,  
прости, что снова тебе пишу.

Город пахнет гарью, не умолкает бессонный шум: за стеной — соседи, их телевизор всю ночь гудит. Может, потому я прочь по карнизу бреду один. Ярко-красный в городе серо-чёрном — легка мишень.  
Я стремлюсь, наверное, обречённо к твоей душе; но мечи и пули до смерти дьявола не разят. Только страх для тех, кто собой рискует, — смертельный яд.

Ты сказала, я — человек без страха, и я им был.

А потом тебя положил на плаху своей судьбы, и с тех пор я, Карен, как будто спятил иль поглупел: всё тебя по запаху и походке ищу в толпе, и с утра до вечера всё пустое и маета — я почти забыл, как, в тебя влюбившись, почти летал. Шансы встреч с тобой в этом хороводе совсем плохи, потому что больше не производят твои духи, потому что платье шуршит иначе и шаг — не твой.  
Я прижат к канатам, почти потрачен, едва живой; сердце замерло — вместе с моим именем на устах, и под дых мне, псевдонепобедимому, врезал страх.

У тебя в раю, я уверен твёрдо, лишь тишь да гладь.  
А я просто Мёрдок, который больше не может встать — но мой город пахнет огнём и ложью, мой бой идёт.

Дорогая Карен,  
Нью-Йорк всё тот же, а я — не тот.


End file.
